martial_arts_fanimangafandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Martial Artist Timeline
1014 The Birth of Mars Mars was born in Rome. When he was born, his family could tell that he would do great things as an adult, just by the sheer pressure of his presence. 1034 Mars Joins the High Army Ranks Mars joined the Roman army at twenty years old. He easily got himself to the top ranks of the army, using his unusual extraordinary fighting skills, that no one else could match. 1049 Mars's First Time in Battle When Greece attacked Rome, Mars took part in his first battle. It was in that battle, that he showcased a type of fighting, that no one could match in that time period. He used this unknown energy that no other country knew, and gave Rome the advantage. 1064 Discovery of Martial Arts Eventually the, Chinese found out about this fighting style, which was called the Martial Arts, which meant "Arts of Mars." The Chinese used this to train their troops and their families. From the Chinese finding out about Martial Arts, they also found out about the unknown energy that Mars used and gave it the name Qi. 1082 Death of Mars The great legendary hero Mars dies at the age of 84. 1084 Spread of Martial Arts From the Chinese finding out the Martial Arts from Rome, the chain went on, and other countries found out about it from the Chinese, as Chinese people traveled around the world and showcased it. 2000 Learning of Martial Arts From the Chinese going to other countries. They either taught the people of the country they traveled to, or someone caught on to their techniques and begin using it, and it just spread some more. 2050 The Full Spread It took 50 years for martial arts to become common around the world. They were used for many different things, and not just for war. 3050 Getting the Hang of Martial Arts It took 1,000 years just for the whole world overall to get the hang of using martial arts. This was because they weren't use to using an organized fighting system and using their energy known as Qi for certain techniques. Not only that, but they had to pass the ways of the arts down from generation to generation, which made the process longer. 4000 Incorporating Weapons From studying one of the old scrolls, they found out that Mars used weapons in this fighting style. So now people who wanted weapons in their martial arts begin to incorporate weapons. But once again, they weren't use to incorporating weapons in an organized way and ended up hurting themself from experimentation. 4700 Getting the Hang of Weapons 700 years later, they finally figured out how to incorporate it in an organized way using the mind, body, and spirit. So now they are able to use, but are not completely skilled at it. 5000 Martial Arts Skills 3000 years later, few people from around the world were able to showcase skill in their martial arts. This was rare among the population, but before, it wasn't able to be found at all. 5500 Skilled Groups of People Now more people began to become skilled at these martial arts. Now that more people have become skilled, they begin to form groups and schools. Now beginning to train to keep advancing. 6014 Extreme Martial Arts Now being one 5,000 years later after the death of Mars. People from all around the world have now mastered Martial Arts, and it is a new generation of Martial Artists. From those one thousand years, Martial Arts has advanced using Qi in different ways and in crazy super powered techniques! It is the current time, and now it is time to see who is The Grand Martial Artist! Category:Universal Terms